


Real

by lowcaps



Series: PFF Bingo 2018 [1]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Fluff, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Spooky Week, The Author Regrets Nothing, hey don't blame me i just really like fluff, it's all just fluff honestly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-15
Updated: 2018-10-15
Packaged: 2019-08-02 16:16:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16308521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lowcaps/pseuds/lowcaps
Summary: And, with his fingers intertwined with Phil’s, he was reminded of just how real this was.And he loved all of it.





	Real

It was the 22nd of October, two days before Spooky Week began. Dan already started noticing that the fans were sharing their excitement for the event, with… various degrees of happiness and violently pronouncing to the world just how much they love it.

And, obviously, he was excited too. He’d been talking to Phil about what games they could play -  _ “Something actually spooky, Phil. Like genuinely scary. We can’t just keep playing spooky golf.” “Who’s to say we can’t?”  _ \- and, after long debates and going back and forth, everything was set and ready to go.

Dan realised he was deep in thought when he realised that Phil was midway through a sentence. 

“Pardon?” he said, looking up, only to see the messy quiff he loved. And the owner of it, that he also loved.

“I asked if you were ready to start recording.” Phil repeated smiling, clearly amused at Dan’s antics. It wasn’t out of the ordinary for Dan to space out, but it was always amusing when he did. And Phil still loves it, after all these years.

“Mm, not yet. I just wanna lay down with you for a bit.” the other replied, making some space on the couch for Phil.

He didn’t need to be asked twice, and before he knew it he was sitting next to Dan, his head on his shoulder and face nuzzling in the crook of his neck.

“You alright?” he asked, taking in Dan’s heat and getting comfortable immediately.

“Why wouldn’t I be? Yeah, m’fine. Just thinking.” 

Phil sat up and started poking Dan’s cheek playfully, trying to cheer the aforementioned. It was working, seeing as he started smiling really wide, dimples showing and everything. “What’re you thinking about?”   
Dan laughed. “Quit doing that, you spork.” He didn’t want Phil to stop. “Not much, just.. about Spooky Week and all the recording we have to do.” He started fake-pouting, trying to bite back his smile. It wasn’t working.

Phil kissed Dan on his forehead, then sat up. Dan followed him with his eyes, watching as Phil signaled him to get up.

“Which, by the way, we should be doing right now.” He was clearly teasing Dan, knowing exactly what buttons to push. And God, was it working.

“What if I refuse to?” Dan asked, clearly teasing the older man.

In response to that, Phil spun around on his heels and went back to the couch, pulling Dan up from it. “I guess I’ll just have to drag you there myself, then.” He responded, smiling with his signature tongue poking out.

Dan pressed a quick kiss on Phil’s lips. “Oh really? Would you do that to me? How cruel, Phil.” He was smiling so wide he was sure his cheeks would soon hurt. But he couldn’t care less about it.

Phil immediately kissed back, pulling Dan in, and he felt his knees go weak. Even after 9 years, the younger man was taken aback by all of this.

Sometimes he wonders if it’s all just a dream. That he’ll wake up back in 2009, and all of it would’ve been a fantasy. That this is almost too good to be true.

_ Almost. _ _   
_ Because it was all too real.

“Yes, yes, very cruel. I’m a terrible person.” As he pulled away, Phil started giggling. He took Dan’s hand in his and started leading both of them to the gaming room. “But we really do have to start recording if we want to be on schedule.”

And, with his fingers intertwined with Phil’s, he was reminded of just how real this was.

And he loved all of it.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading!! follow me on [tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/catcatcadillac) (if you want to ofc)


End file.
